Thanks For Caring
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: Every Christmas Itachi has successfully avioded the festivities in his room. But this time he feels the need to be out of the house. It's freezing outside,and only Sasuke notices his brother's absence. R&R please. Uchiha Christmas Fluff, non yaoi


This a contest entry for the itachi fan club on deviant art. It's an Uchiha Christmas fluff. XD I throughly enjoyed typing this, despite all common sense. It's not Uchihacest or anything, just cuddly fluff.. Rand R please! Flames welcome.

* * *

Thank You For Caring

Everyone was busy, running around the house, preparing for the Christmas dinner they had every year. Delicious scents drifted through the air as a hard day's work began to come together in the kitchen. Decorations at every corner, tastefully placed and artfully designed. The house was a giant display, the people inside made to match its model.

And even though the season proclaimed Santa and snowmen, in the darkest center of every swirl and delightful turn of an ornament, the Uchiha crest hid itself. Hiding behind the merriment of the festivities, bringing a dark, subdued edge to everything it touched.

Now the people began to arrive. Usually he hid in his room upstairs, skillfully avoiding the hollow celebrations. But it was cold and dark, he was tired of the constant and unchanging wooden walls. There was still time before holiday guests would bar his way. Still, his absolute decision wavered. Now wasn't the time to ponder possibilities and outcomes. Forcing his resolve, Itachi made his way down the stairs with utmost precaution.

Despite the warm, artificial glow of Christmas lights, there was still darkness outlining the stairway and halls. Stealth had been ingrained in him from the day he was born. Sliding in and out of shadows, in and out of existence, it was what he did best. He had been given life merely to raise the social status of his caregivers. No one had treated him like a child at any given point. Just an animal, meant to be trained, meant to bring glory, and he had been trained well. Christmas was no exception. Everyone here knew the way of things, and no one disputed it. It was the way they had been born and raised; the way he was born and raised. It was uncouth to expect anything else.

His heart leapt as he heard the door slam. Every year, his room had been his place of escape, to be seen out of it was some unspoken breech of conduct. His breath was constricted in his chest for a moment with the desperate want to continue on, unnoticed. But in spite of himself, he stopped, watching his father and younger brother greet the incoming relatives.

Everyone smiled and embraced each other, murmuring cheerful greetings and complaining happily of the cold. It was strange to see his father without a stern, businesslike look about him. The sheer frankness of the situation was somehow alien to him, though he knew it shouldn't be.

Now came the part where he showcased Sasuke. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grand parents, all of them, gathered around, cooing kind remarks about his growth and pulling him close. But even now, it was all somehow restrained and tense. This was protocol, no one truly meant anything they said or did. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, fathers and mothers, all only going through the customary motions of the season.

And every year, it seemed his younger brother believed every word, innocently trusting the façade. This Christmas was different though, it was why he had stopped to see this greeting play out. He knew his brother felt the emptiness of every hug , every smile. The effort it took Sasuke to force an answering grin was almost physically painful. Right there in the doorway, all his illusions had fallen apart, revealing the dark twisted truth that lay just visible behind it all. This truth wasn't clear to either of them, but Itachi had stared it down much longer, grown numb to it. Whatever the ominous thing was that he saw, he had felt ready for it, until now.

He had always known the world wasn't fair or kind, but now it seemed it should be. The cruelty of the play they acted out every December twenty-fifth struck him full force. Biting his lip and clenching his fist, he swallowed his disgust and coerced himself to continue towards his original destination.

Itachi swore at himself mentally. People were laced all through the house, and it was much more difficult to get around them unseen. It was a feat in itself to make his way against the walls without knocking anything down. He sighed, finally sighting the back door. His imagination of the cold outdoor air was already enticing him as he reached for the door handle. None of the suffocating smells accompanied with Christmas dinner, scented candles, or over perfumed family members would be out there. It was a much better escape than his room.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke's voice almost made him jump out of his skin. Nameless relatives were still coddling him in the entryway. "Nii-san!" Now they were looking around. Bordering panic, Itachi pushed open the door and slipped out, swiftly shutting it noiselessly. He heard Sasuke call out again, and though he couldn't understand his cries through the door, he knew his brother was yelling for him.

He hated himself for leaving Sasuke alone in the house, but there wasn't much to be done about it. Dealing with the added tension of revealing his presence was more strain than this gathering could take. He could console his sibling after the fact, now was not the time.

Itachi sighed, letting his arms fall from the folded position they had drifted to. A slight breeze bit his skin, chilling him in a T-shirt, but he welcomed it. The cold distracted him from the various stresses and worries the holiday magnified. It was dark, the only light emanating from the overly bright decorations in the windows. A wave of anger swept through him briefly as he mulled over the celebration. He realized staying here would destroy his shaken nerves, he had to get away.

The wind began to pick up as he walked toward the wooden extension over the lake. He hadn't realized the warmth the light spilling from the house had provided. Itachi shivered in the ever darkening night, almost regretting his choice to come out here. Again, he was assailed by thoughts of the other things that took refuge in the heat of his home. The picture of his family swarming Sasuke in the hall helped him keep his resolve.

He was freezing, but he sank down on the edge of the miniature pier, staring at the almost frozen water. Pulling his knees to his chest, he realized he would probably end up sick from staying out here, but he also recognized the fact that he didn't care. The days bedridden would be well worth the solitude he was afforded.

Random and unconnected thoughts about the day and his lack of participation in the festivities drifted through his head, slowly fading into nothing. A headache he didn't realize he had began to subside as his mind emptied. An overwhelming sense of calm came over him as he relaxed.

It was still close to freezing, but he wasn't shivering anymore. Vaguely he realized that was a bad sign, but he was too wary of his home to go back. Staying in the brewing storm was much more appealing than his family.

Itachi's eyes began to drift closed as he blocked out thoughts of them. Still something nagged him, refusing to be forgotten. Abruptly he again saw Sasuke being overcome by the hordes of annual visitors. He swore softly to the night, he didn't need a guilt trip at the moment for leaving his brother.

Finally, he felt he had purged the image from his thoughts and began to relax again. Soft footsteps made themselves apparent on the wooden pier. Itachi didn't turn around, passing them off as his imagination. Suddenly they were loud and rapid, but it struck him as odd that the sound was receding back from whence it came. His body had started to stiffen in the frigid night and turned slowly, barely noting the shadow disappearing in the distance.

Almost wanting to smirk, he wondered if some child from the party had wandered off and thought him to be some creature or living corpse. But the amusement was short-lived. He was considered about the equivalent of a creature, and at the rate he was going, he'd be a corpse soon enough. Again, he thought about going back and decided against it.

Itachi resettled himself, gazing into space over the nearly solid lake. He wrapped his fingers around his elbows, only to find them numb with cold. Muttering obscenities, he tucked his hands between his chest and legs, trying to ward off the possibility of frostbite. It dawned on him that if he stayed much longer, he might be facing more than an agonizing cold after tonight. But even now, he still couldn't find enough fear or determination to leave back to his house. For the first time in his life, desire and need held him in indecision.

Footsteps were once more resounding behind him. "Nii-san!" Itachi turned his head. Sasuke was dashing towards him, shooting worried glances, and struggling under an over-sized coat that he couldn't remember seeing before. "Nii-san!" His brother sounded more angry than anything. "Aren't you cold?!" Sasuke glared at him, thrusting the coat under his nose.

"It's nothing…" Despite what he said, Itachi took the jacket.

Sasuke gave him another scathing look. "You're hands are almost blue."

Itachi sighed. "They'll be fine."

His brother scowled at him again, but didn't saying anything. Instead he slid down beside him, copying his pose and leaning against his arm. They were silent for some time, hearing the howls of the ever strengthening wind.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke started, catching his eyes. "Why are you out here, alone?"

Itachi gave him a side long glance. "I could ask you the same thing."

"And I would answer." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him again.

"And I won't. Are you satisfied?" Itachi smirked at him, thoroughly enjoying being able to irritate his brother.

"No." Sasuke shot him a worried glance. There was another silence before the conversation continued. "You… You missed out on the presents."

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't been there any other year. Why did Sasuke expect this year to be different?

Sasuke sighed, chewing on the corner of his lip. "I thought you'd be there this year. I…" He stopped, biting his lip a little harder. "I was looking forward to it…"

His brother gasped as Itachi wrapped an arm around him. "There wasn't any reason for me to be there, you should have known I wouldn't stay."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pulled out of Itachi's grasp, digging into his own coat. "You got a present this time too…" He pulled a small misshapen box out of his pocket.

Itachi blushed, unsure what to say as Sasuke forced the beaten gift into his hand. "Er… Thanks?"

"Open it." Sasuke pointed at the box in a commanding way.

Embarrassed, Itachi tugged at the distorted wrappings half-heartedly. Without warning, the colorful paper fell off, spiraling down between them.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke made an impatient sound, giving Itachi another dirty look.

"Alright already," he muttered, lifting the top off the box. Even though it was dark, three small metal circles glinted at him. Itachi picked the object out the box with his fingertips. "A necklace?" Itachi twisted his face in confusion.

Sasuke turned red this time. "I didn't know what to get really… Aren't you grateful?! At least you got something this year!"

"Clam down, I already thanked you." Itachi smirked, turning the necklace over again. "Thanks. Thank you for caring."

The first real smile of the night crossed Sasuke's face. Itachi almost dropped the gift as Sasuke hugged him forcefully. "Merry Christmas Nii-san…"

Reluctant at first, he returned the embrace. "Merry Christmas otouto…"

* * *

-Sigh- I almost cried as I typed this.. I'm pathetic. XD yayz! If u find it odd, it was one in the morning and I was listening to.. da da da da.. the backstreet boys! O.o -gasp- I listen to them every once in a while, but I still think they're pretty gay. I had 'Siberia' going the entire time. The lyrics have no relevance, but the music is nice. That's how u know they're gay. XD 

As for other fan fics- No updates til christmas. I'm dealing with a major writer's block. This was extremely forced. I would like to have a chapter ready for each in progress fic and post them right at Christmas, but I don't know if I can do that with this writer's block. I'm trying, but I won't make any promises.

Gomenasai!

Review now please! XD


End file.
